Happily ever after?
by Trigiani Blue
Summary: Ginny and Blaise's last night together, full of feelings and memories. Blaise's POV. Rated T cuz i felt like it XD R&R plz my first try at this pairing... i think oO


…Happily ever after?

_I looked down at the redhead sleeping on my lap. My left hand stroked her twirled locks while the other held a bottle of fire-whiskey firmly in its grip. I was going to leave her tonight. She knew nothing about it and neither did anybody else. Nobody knew that tonight I was going to become a Death Eater. Nobody even suspected that I would have any business with Voldemort since my mother wasn't one of his followers. I had taken this path on my own for reasons unknown even to myself._

_With each gulp reality slipped farther. With each gulp my hold on the girl I loved tightened. With each gulp I regretted my decision more and more. With each gulp I revived more and more of our memories. I remember the exact second I fell for her._

_**The rain was pounding heavily on the roof top. I was leaning against a window on the fourth floor watching. Watching a petite figure with hair red as flame twirl around outside. The big grin gracing her full lips was visible even from the distance that separated us-which was quite a lot I might add. Her chocolate eyes met my deep blues. At that moment a bond was formed.**_

_That happened two months ago. The best two months of my life, as the cliché goes. In those months I felt happiness, experienced frustration, got annoyed beyond belief, yelled my lungs out and kissed with all I've got. She always brought out the best and worst out of me, yet we always seem to get back together. Opposites attract is what they say and they cannot be more right. I am a Slytherin whereas she is Gryffindor; she will give her life for a cause she believes is good while I will soon join the ranks of the evil; she always seemed to smile while all I did was frown._

_But something I will never forget was the first time I kissed her…_

"_**Blaise Zabini! Get your sexy ass here and explain to me why you tied five seventh years to a pillar with only their underwear on!" Ginevra Molly Weasley yelled at me. The same me who towered some good five inched above her. Yet I had to give her an explanation if I wanted to get through the night in one piece.**_

"_**Because, Ginny dearest, I couldn't bear watching them with more clothes on," I smirked down at the small woman currently glaring at me.**_

"_**I always suspected you were gay! Ha-ha!! Victory is mine!!!" she yelled triumphantly. "Now please untie them." Ginny asked of me in her sweet you're-so-dead-if-you-don't-do-what-I-tell-you-to voice.**_

"_**I am most certainly **_**not**_** gay! And I shall prove it to you!" I overlooked her last sentence completely.**_

_**In one swift motion I had her in my arms and was kissing her passionately. There weren't any of those clichéd sparks or electroshocks, I didn't get butterflies in my stomach nor did anything happen to my knees. I just knew. Knew that she was what was right for me right that second. We pulled away from each other in a moment. From the look in her eyes she'd just realized the same thing. In a glance's length we had unspokenly become an item. **_

"_**To the lake?" I asked in what could only be recognized as a shy tone.**_

"_**Sure!" she smiled her own Ginny-Weasley-brand smile and took my outstretched hand. **_

_**We then took our first walk as a **_**we**_**, the boys already forgotten. I never did thank them. What a pity.**_

_All sorts of memories and thoughts turned around in my head as I looked down at the woman I loved. I never told her I did though. And I probably never will. She will forget about what we had and have a good life with Potter after he defeats Voldemort._

_The sun was starting to get up from the dark depths it had hidden in while it was night. It was my cue to go. Go to a sure death. One would ask me why. We all know that Voldemort will lose, so why am I going to mark myself as an evil-doer? The answer is I don't know. It has always been I don't know. Am I suicidal? No. Am I a masochist? No way in hell. Is staying here with Ginny the only thing I want to do right now? Hell yeah!_

_And yet I bend down to whisper my last good bye and kiss her on the cheek, for what I am about to do is for her. Is has always somehow been for her. I didn't see how or if I will somehow protect her by taking the Mark. I just hope I do. All sorts of scenarios went through my head all of them involving her and me living a good long happily ever after._

Exactly one month and ten days after Blaise Zabini engraved those words into his mind he bend down to put a red rose onto Ginevra Weasley's grave. She had died in the battle of Hogwarts while he was too busy defending his own life. He never did forgive himself completely even if he did get married. Unsurprisingly he married a red headed woman with brown eyes whose name was Jenifer.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Soooo what do you think?? My first try at writing a Blaise and Ginny story and I think it turned out pretty good. Please tell me what you think and where I suck XD oh and by the way my inspirations came from the songs Still Around by 3oh!3 and If everyone cared by Nickleback.**

**Deliya**


End file.
